parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is the character from Johnny Bravo. He is the ladies man. Johnny Bravo played Kiawe in Pokemon Sun and Moon (1701Movies Human Style) Johnny Bravo played Juan in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) Johnny Bravo played Brock in Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) Johnny Bravo Played Phoebus Johnny Bravo Played Sketchit In 160Movies Human Style Johnny Bravo Played Seville In Baloo and the Bears Johnny Bravo played Acient In Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) Johnny Bravo Played Major Glory In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1704 Style) Johnny Bravo played Maui in Sena (Moana) Johnny Bravo played Dr. Owen in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Portrayals: * In Scooby Bravo he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Ash Bravo he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Max Bravo he is played by Max Taylor. * In Brock Bravo he is played by Brock. * In Mowgli Bravo he is played by Mowgli. * In Johnny Bravo (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Himself. * In Ron Bravo he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Basil Bravo he is played by Basil. * In Chip Bravo he is played by Chip. * In Maui Bravo he is played by Maui. * In Tori Bravo he is played by Tori. * In Alvin Bravo he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Johnny Bravo spoof for 1985Movies style coming soon Voice Actors: # Jeff Bennett - English # Sergio Di Stefano - Italian Gallery: Johnny Bravo in What a Cartoon.jpg|Johnny Bravo in What a Cartoon Johnny Bravo (TV Series).jpg|Johnny Bravo in the TV Series Johnny Bravo in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Johnny Bravo in the Cartoon Network Commercials Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg|Johnny Bravo in Staylongers Johnny Bravo in JBVO.jpg|Johnny Bravo in JBVO Johnny Bravo in the Eggo Commercial.jpg|Johnny Bravo in the Eggo Commercial Johnnybravo4.jpg Johnny-bravo-volley-1439400754.jpg Johnny-bravo-beach-volley-1440167912.jpg Bravovolley.jpg Johnny Bravo in Beach Blanket Johnny..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes his muscles..jpg Intro to Johnny Bravo..jpg Johnny Bravo meets a woman..jpg Johnny Bravo has a girlfriend..jpg Johnny Bravo chats on the phone..jpg Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg DSCN0571.jpg PP31334-EU.jpg Johnny Bravo dances..jpg Johnnybravo.png Johnny Bravo Full Color .jpg JBValentine4.png Johnny-Bravo.jpg Johnnybravo (1).jpg 4066.gif JohnnyBravo.jpg Johnny-Bravo-tv-01.jpg Johnny Bravo frowns..jpg Johnny Bravo reads a book..jpg Johnny Bravo Goes To Bollywood..jpg Johnny Bravo is skinny..jpg Johnny Bravo grows strong..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes..jpg Johnny Bravo awakens..jpg Johnny Bravo is fat..jpg You're watching, Johnny Bravo..jpg Johnny Bravo runs..jpg Johnny Bravo helps out..jpg Johnny Bravo is in love..jpg Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg Johnny Bravo chats on the phone..jpg Johnny Bravo has a girlfriend..jpg Johnny Bravo meets a woman..jpg Intro to Johnny Bravo..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes his muscles..jpg Johnny Bravo in Beach Blanket Johnny..jpg Johnny.gif 4000movies hoenn gym leaders.png Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Hqdefaultddw.jpg The gym leaders kanto 200Movies style.png The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg johnny bravo as owen in chris2015.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Rex Owen Johnny Bravo in Bravo Dooby Doo.jpeg Johnny Bravo in Cookie Crisis.png Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Characters from 1997 Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Comedians Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Mouthless Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Gay Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:Characters named Johnny